1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, in certain embodiments, to memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit designers often desire to increase the level of integration or density of elements within an integrated circuit by reducing the size of the individual elements and by reducing the separation distance between neighboring elements. In addition, integrated circuit designers often desire to design architectures that are not only compact, but offer performance advantages, as well as simplified designs. One example of a common integrated circuit element is a transistor, which can be found in many devices, such as memory circuits, processors, and the like. A typical integrated circuit transistor comprises a source, a drain, and a gate formed at the surface of the substrate.
A relatively common integrated circuit device is a memory device. One type of memory cell is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). In the simplest design configuration, a DRAM cell includes one access device, such as a transistor, and one memory storage structure, such as a capacitor. Modern applications for semiconductor devices can utilize vast numbers of DRAM unit cells, arranged in an array of rows and columns. The DRAM cells are electrically accessible through digit lines and word lines arranged throughout along the rows and columns of the array.
It may be desirable to design DRAM cells that have small feature sizes, as well as optimized performance. As feature sizes and dimensions between memory elements, and the word lines and digit lines that connect those memory elements is reduced, pattern noise may increase and other electrical performance may decrease. It would therefore be desirable to develop new semiconductor device constructions that can be utilized in semiconductor applications, such as DRAM structures.